Becoming a Diaper Boy
by Genicise1275
Summary: Alvin gets involved in an accident in which permanently leaves him dependent on wearing diapers. He begins to learn to accept his situation thanks to a couple of new friends who help him cope with his new lifestyle. Warning: Diaper wearing, usage and mention of abuse.
1. Introduction

**This story will be different, just warning you now, but this idea won't leave me alone for anything. Don't like it? Then don't read it.**

Becoming a Diaper Boy

Chapter 1: Introduction

Even though Simon and Theodore were younger than Alvin, they started considering their brother to be the younger one as Alvin went through a stage of depression which he'd only just got out of a few years ago, but this left him vulnerable. His brothers were there for him when he needed them most, but this left his self-esteem shattered and he needed help socialising again as this depression had made him less confident. Simon and Theodore have kept quiet on the traumatic past that Alvin had to endure before the divorce of Claire and Dave. The past in which sent Alvin down the path of depression and even going to all time low of suicidal thoughts. Alvin, Simon and Theodore had a pretty nice childhood for the most part, but as the boys were turning 4 years old their innocence and childhood was thrown out the window.

The boys lived a normal childhood, well normal as you can define it before all that was changed forever. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were adopted by Dave Seville and Claire as babies however Alvin wasn't the boy who you'd think would have problems. For some unknown reason, most probably stubbornness Simon and Theodore got out of diapers before Alvin did, when it came to going to day care while Claire and Dave were at work, Simon and Theodore got to play with the older kids while Alvin being still in diapers was in the baby section of the day care. As most of Alvin's peers either were either mute or gabbled nonsense this impacted his communication skills. It also wasn't helped that the kids that could talk, teased him and laugh at him for wearing diapers at age four. Thanks to a patient mother, Claire managed to get him trained by the time Alvin was almost five years old. He however had to be diapered at night as he still bed-wet.

The night that changed Alvin's view of his adopted father came when Dave's business was going downhill and this led to him drinking away his worries. He'd go out numerous nights a week to drink away the stress of managing everything. His drinking is the turning point of Alvin and his brothers' home life. Dave's emotional instability is the reason why Alvin won't talk about him to this very day because of what he did to him. As Alvin was still bed-wetting; his father felt he should've outgrown this and started punishing him for it. His impatience led to cruel and inhumane abuse of forcing Alvin to wear diapers during the day and not letting him use the bathroom hence using the diapers for their intended use. If he even made too big of a mess in them his father would spank him with a belt. He was forced to play outside much to his embarrassment in triple-thick stacked diapers.

When the boys were turning six years old their parents divorced as Claire plucked up the courage to kick him out though her relationship with her three boys has taken a hit, particularly from Simon and Theodore who watched helplessly as their father abused Alvin so badly. This was turmoil for Alvin and they knew it'll take time for him to recover.

Alvin didn't get any better with his bed-wetting unsurprisingly worsening and became withdrawn from his peers because he knows that they know him from day care, they know that he'd worn diapers when they weren't. Now nine years old, he's not controlling his bed-wetting anymore. Simon and Theodore noticed that he had became so withdrawn that he spends a lot of his time in his bedroom or doing homework. It was starting to concern them now, the concern is spreading to Claire who query them about Alvin and the boys were told by Alvin to keep quiet no matter what, they lie and say he's fine. While Alvin is in his room he just sits on his bed thinking, 'is my life going to get any worse, or better from now?' as he quietly sobs into his pillow in despair. His head swamped with profanity and degrading words that come out of his father's mouth. He wanted it to go away, but it wouldn't, not for a second. When Claire calls him down for dinner, he sighs and comes downstairs gloomily, the atmosphere changes as he walks to the dining room. Dinner would be quiet for the most part especially Alvin who prods at his dinner whilst looking at the vacant seat of his father and remembering his conversations over dinner and the quiet morning breakfasts after his regular punishment. This leads to him getting up and walking off upstairs without eating.

Tonight was different, probably because he was a bit hungrier; he sat there in silence doing the same thing he does at dinner, prods his food as he stares at the vacant seat that once belonged to Dave, his father. His stomach started to moan and rumble as he obeyed its demands as he put a mouthful in his mouth and started to chew.

"Alvin, you're eating", Simon piped up.

"Yeah so Simon, don't we all eat Simon".

"Alvin, look we know that you have had it hard the last few years".

"Few years, ha more like my whole entire life, I can't sleep and I sob until I sleep when I wake… I wet my bed".

"I know Alvin, please understand nothing has changed apart from your punishment is no more, Alvin I'll do my best to get you over your bed-wetting troubles".

"You've tried everything mum, but yet guess what, nothings worked and I still wet the bed".

"I know Alvin, but trust me I want to help".

"Fine whatever, what are you going to do now?" asked Alvin.

"I'll see if it's physical or psychological".

"Ok mum, so you're going to get me seen by a doctor then?"

"If that's what it'll take then yes".

Alvin sat silently, nodded and continued to eat in silence. He sat looking at the empty spot one last time before excusing himself to retire back in his room. His room is fairly empty since Claire only can get the essentials, however she tries hard to manage Alvin's bed-wetting problem despite the financial issues. To support Alvin's needs she buys all the food at the cheaper superstores so that she could save the funds for Alvin's diapers which she manages to tone down to one per night as opposed to three a night. Alvin lay in bed; the stale urine smell from his mattress highlights the hardship of the family. He sighed as his head hit the cheaply made pillow on his bed as he thought of everything that had happened to him. He sat up as he heard his adoptive mum talk on the phone.

"Can I make an appointment for my son, Alvin please?"

"He's been bed-wetting for a few years".

A pause made the atmosphere in his room slightly uncomfortable.

"2:30 pm, tomorrow afternoon? That's fine, thank you, goodbye".

He laid back down, he thought, "2:30 pm, before the final lesson, yes I get to miss some school".

He looked around his room, his room basic as it is, a desk and chair to do schoolwork, shelves built by Claire was where his small collection of comics lay in a stack. He has a garbage bin; he could picture other kids playing with kids toys. Not him; all he has is a stuffed animal that is worn at best. All his toddler toys were taken from him by Dave for bed-wetting, not that he could help it. Alvin rolled to sitting on the bed as he saw his school bag and he knew he had homework. Knowing that he had nothing better to do, he took out his textbook on math and opened it to the assigned pages. For a nine year old, this seems heavy to do in a week given that his weakest subject is math. Luckily for him, Simon could quickly learn concepts then start tutoring him so that he could do the homework to a reasonable standard. He appreciates this act of kindness and it keeps him up to speed with his class; he just wishes that he could go to friends' houses and sleepover like any other kid would. He however is too shy and embarrassed by his bed-wetting that such a thing will not happen. He started reading about fractions. His face contorted into a disgusted expression.

"Fractions, my favourite, not", he sighed as he glanced at the two pages showing examples of adding and subtracting fractions.

He couldn't concentrate lying down, he stood and wandered over to the desk in front of him and placed the textbook down on it. His chair squeaked when he sat on it and began to read more intently.

"Ok 3/7 + 2/9 = 41/63, so how does that work?" he thought out loud to himself.

He chewed his pencil as he looked at the method they used in the textbook, "Find the LCM for both denominators, then use equivalent fractions to add them together … what?"

He thought about it more before realising, "Hang on", he jotted the multiples in a list on a scrap piece of paper and found 63 to be the lowest common multiple.

"Right now equivalent fractions", he flicked back in the chapter, "Ah I see multiply top by the divisible number to be equivalent", not realising that Simon is outside his door smiling at his brother problem solving on his own.

"Need any help?" asked Simon making Alvin jump.

"Whoa Simon, you made me jump, don't do that".

"Oops sorry Alvin, do you need some help?"

"Actually I think I have this covered, thanks for the offer though".

"You can't keep pretending that it isn't bothering you", Simon leaned on the door frame.

"Pretending what isn't bothering me?"

"You know, dad", replied Simon seeing Alvin stop writing mid question.

"I don't want to hear that word Simon, I told you a million times, now leave me alone and don't try to bring him back in like he should be forgiven, not after what I been through, no way".

"Ok Alvin, I'll just go, I'll see about getting a new mattress for your bed", said Simon with a hint of concern.

Alvin scoffed, "Huh don't bother I'll wreck the new mattress in a matter of nights anyway".

"Not unless we used protection on the bed", suggested Simon.

Alvin stood up and faced Simon with some hurt in his eyes, "Simon, you know how I feel about wearing… those things…I swore after what I been through that I never wear them again".

"Come sit on the bed let me talk to you about it".

Although Alvin and Simon fought with each other because of their different tolerance levels for their father figure who left, they share an unusually strong bond. Since Alvin bed-wets, he rarely has any friends to hang out with through embarrassment. At school the treatment of Alvin isn't pleasant, the kids think that they can lift his hoodie to check what he is wearing. The neighbourhood knows what Alvin has been through, wearing diapers was one thing that stuck and the kids like to tease him about it. Whenever he comes to school this treatment is intensive and he feels like it's them and him. Hence he tries any way possible to avoid school. Although he can shower in the mornings, it doesn't help that the kids subconsciously knows he bed-wets and won't sit with him. It's gotten so bad that he sits in his room all weekend staring into thin air while all the kids in the neighbourhood are outside playing.

He sat with Simon on his bed, he turns and blushes at the way the mattress is starting to turn yellow from his mishaps.

"It's ok, Alvin you don't need to feel embarrassed no more".

"What's the point, Simon? Why bother trying to make me feel better when my whole innocence has been stripped from me?"

"You are innocent Alvin; he didn't want to hurt you".

"But he did Simon and you can't change that", Alvin looked at him with a hint of hurt on his face.

Simon looked down, Alvin shook his head, "No comment, perfect I win this round Simon, now I'd like to complete my homework in peace".

Simon walked to the doorway of the bedroom and stopped at the entrance, "You know Alvin, I try to help you get over the trauma you endured, but when you do this like a game, I can't help you like a brother should", he stopped and closed his eyes, "He was once happy you know", he left Alvin to his thoughts.

"Yeah happy, what's that?" asked Alvin to no-one in particular.

It took Alvin a few weeks to convincingly stay dry enough to be done with protective equipment at night, to his relief.

"Alvin, another dry night, I guess you needed to forget, eh?"

"Yeah I knew I could beat it".

"Good for you, I'll treat you to a takeout for beating this".

Simon and Theodore were sitting at the table eating breakfast as Alvin sat with them, Simon looked incredulously at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm impressed by the fact you don't wet the bed no more".

"Like you said Simon, I needed to leave everything in the past".

"I'm proud of you Alvin", piped his little brother.

He couldn't help, but smile at his innocent brother, "Thanks Theodore".

Despite the handicap in attention in class, Alvin is getting above average grades in all his classes and this may be due to having no friendships from the constant bullying about his bed wetting. He had very few hobbies although one of his favourite past-times is riding his bike. Due to the abuse that his father inflicted on him, he has become self-conscious of his body and hated swimming.

Alvin thought things were looking up for him when two boys befriended him suddenly without a trace of a connection; their names were Mitchell and Carl. Mitchell is in the same grade as Alvin while Carl is a year younger than them. They were both decent, ordinary kids albeit a bit unkempt, and both were strangers to the barber shop. They talked about other things in their lives; the surprise they showed was they did not tease Alvin about his past mishaps with diapers or anything. They talked about their parents being workaholics and rarely saw them for who they were. Alvin revealed that he had been a victim of an abusive father. They identified that this caused the breakdown of Alvin's confidence; they decided that he needed to get the confidence back. One day Alvin decided that they should come over to his house after school to play. He wandered to Mitchell and Carl.

"Hey Mitchell", greeted Alvin.

"Hi Alvin", Mitchell greeted back.

"Want to come over after school?"

"Sure Alvin".

"Mitchell, what about our parents?" asked Carl sceptically.

"What about them? They'll be working as always, I don't care if they find out we never came home".

"So you'll be coming then?"

"Yeah Alvin we'll meet you here after school".

"Cool", said Alvin.

That afternoon they came over to Alvin's house, Simon and Theodore were sceptical of the boys even his mum was too, but they decided to allow Alvin to enjoy having his first real friendship since her husband left all those years ago. Alvin being so vulnerable, Simon was worried that the boys will guide his brother to do anti-social things or peer pressure him into doing stuff that would make him uncomfortable. He also didn't want to see them take advantage of him either. The first sign of trouble appeared when he saw that Alvin was given the boys money for lunch and never saw it get paid back. To Alvin, he is only being nice and not upset his friends. He didn't use swear words either, he is even uncomfortable with mild terms such as "butt" and "poop", he has heard much more stronger terms be referred to from his father.

Carl and Mitchell decided that Alvin needed toughening up, since it was easy for them to borrow money from him without a confrontation. They referred to him as geeky and weak, Alvin is led to believe them since they were his friends and didn't want to disagree with them. They played Nintendo and read comics. They seemed decent though they did take advantage of Alvin's kind nature. When they left, Alvin wandered to dinner and sat feeling a bit better in himself. Noticing a change in expression on the face of Alvin is encouraging to Claire as she hasn't seen him smile since the day her husband left the house.

After dinner, Alvin went upstairs to complete his homework as promised to his mum that he'd do it as soon as Carl and Mitchell left for home. Playing with them was encouraging to his self-worth, his self-esteem is still down though, but his mind is clear of degrading thoughts at least. He lay in his bed without protection and looked up at the ceiling as he thought, "Where will my life go from here? Will it get better now that I have friends?"


	2. The Accident

Chapter 2 – The accident

One Saturday afternoon in late September, Carl and Mitchell have decided amongst them that to build Alvin's self-esteem and confidence back up that he join them on a bike ride. It's a nice day, an Indian summer where it is warm enough for everyone to wear shorts, except for Alvin who is still self-conscious about others seeing his legs. As it is one of Alvin's few activities he enjoys, he immediately accepts the offer when they asked him during one of their visits to Alvin's house. Simon's brotherly sixth sense told him that he should tag along to make sure his brother isn't going to be doing anything dangerous.

"I'd better go with you, Alvin", said Simon approaching them as the three boys were preparing to go out.

"Wait no, you aren't coming with us, nerd", said Mitchell, the more vocal and has an obnoxious personality to him. Simon thought of something plausible for him to tag along.

"Our Mum doesn't like it when one of us is home alone", which is the case, as their mother didn't like leaving just one of the kids being alone in the house.

"If one of us leaves the house, both of us have to leave."

"Oh, all right!" Mitchell conceded. "But you'd better keep up with us, because we ain't waitin' for ya!"

A few minutes later Alvin came out from the garage with his helmet on. As he brought his helmet to Simon, the boys laughed mockingly.

"Geez, you guys wear helmets?" Carl said, rolling his eyes.

"What, you guys don't?" Simon said to them.

"No," they both said in unison. "Let's go!"

"There's probably nothing to damage inside their heads, anyway," Simon thought to herself.

As the two boys rode off, Alvin not wanting to agitate his friends, followed them. Simon quickly strapped on his helmet and pedaled towards them. At first it seems like a leisurely bike ride, Simon relaxed slightly knowing this thought. He quickly become uneasy when he followed his brother and the two other boys up West Ridge Road and up into the hills above town. They continued up the road until they passed the last house and the paved road turned to dirt. Both Simon and Alvin stopped to catch their breath.

"I'm not so sure about this", Simon said to Alvin.

"I dunno, it's ok", he said. "I've never been up here before".

"That's what worries me", Simon said with concern.

"Look since our father did those things to me, everyone thinks I'm a wimp and I'm tired of it!" Alvin said assertively, much to Simon's surprise. Carl and Mitchell noticed that Simon and Alvin were far behind them.

"Come on!" one of them yelled, signalling Alvin and Simon to hurry up.

Alvin, afraid to present himself as a weakling, peddled forth. Worried that his brother is being led into doing something dangerous, Simon followed him. The road became steeper, narrower and rockier. Eventually it reached a point where no car could drive and only motorbikes and bicycles could go. When they reached a plateau about halfway up the first hill, Simon and Alvin were exhausted by the time they reached the top of the big hill. It is so high they could see the whole town below them.

Down below the other side of the hill is a very steep slope that appears to have been used by only the most daring of cyclists. The surface is wet, muddy and slippery from recent rains. At the hill is another road that leads back to town. Carl and Mitchell both look at Alvin and Simon, Mitchell piped up excitedly, "you guys ready?"

"Ready for what? To die", Alvin said, exhibiting his cowardly ways.

"Oh brother", Mitchell groaned. "We do this all the time! Why do you think we brought up here? Why do you think we didn't think your nerdy brother should come along?"

"Excuse me?" Simon said resentfully, staring them straight in the eyes.

"Well, are you going or not?" Mitchell prodded Alvin.

Alvin stood still, debating whether or not he should take such a chance. He looked at his brother and she silently motioned his lips saying, "no … don't!"

"Do you always do what your LITTLE BROTHER tells you, Alvin?!" Mitchell said. "Forget it, wimp!" he said as he shot down the steep, rocky hill, whose angle is at least sixty degrees. Effortlessly, Mitchell maintains a straight course as he leaves a narrow track in the mud behind him. He reached a flatter point in the middle of the slope and kept going, virtually flying off the ledge that leads to the bottom of the hill.

"I suppose … it … looks more dangerous … than it … is", Alvin utters slowly.

"Alvin, don't! They're more experienced!" Simon tries to dissuade his brother from taking such a risky chance.

"I made it down the first time I did it!" Carl said. "Look, tell you what, I'll go about half-way then stop where the path flattens for a little bit, okay? You can then ride down to me!"

Carl starts off down the first part of the hill, his track paralleling the one Mitchell just left. He stopped where the path flattened out somewhat.

"Now you try it!" he yelled up to Alvin.

Alvin hesitated. His heart is racing as he looked down as he fails at an attempt to predict the distance and velocity he could attain. Simon knows that he couldn't make him stop now. He is out to prove his blossoming virility. He scoots off the edge and bounces roughly down the rocky incline. His bike is slipping and swaying as he leaves large grooves in the mud where his tires slipped, but crucially he stays in control. Simon watches on nervously and expects to see his brother fall. He safely skids to a stop next to Carl.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Carl said to Alvin. Simon felt that Alvin will continue riding at this point. He got off his bike and began descending down the first part of the hill. Mitchell at the bottom is getting impatient now.

Carl continued down the remainder of the hill, it looked more hazardous as it is steeper and longer. Towards the bottom are several large rock that are jutting out on both sides of the path that Simon is afraid of watching on as Alvin slam into in the event he lost control of his bike. Before he got to the middle of the hill, Alvin already took off for the bottom. Simon trembling and clutching onto his handlebars as he watched Alvin daringly coasting speedily down what is virtually a cliff. It looked to Simon that he might make it and he felt some relief. He closed his eyes for a split second and hear a skid of tires, he opened them and watched with horror as Alvin's bike slid away and tumbled down the hill and into one of the rocks on the left hand side of the path. Alvin's body thrown at high velocity into a rock on the other side as he continued to flip flop down the hill, it all happened so quickly. The worst Simon feared would happen; happened in a blink of an eye.

"Oh my God! Alvin!" he screamed. He tried to get down the hill as quickly, yet as safely as he could. He could barely maintain his balance as he walked further down the steep hill. It is so much longer down than it appears to be at the top. As Simon got closer to Alvin he could hear his anguished crying getting louder and louder. He got within fifty feet of him then he slipped. He skidded on his rear for about twenty feet before he could stop himself. Having shorts on, he scrapped his knees and thighs. As he got back up, he walked to Alvin and looked at him. His face is bleeding as is his arm. His pants torn at the leg with blood stains soaked into the denim.

"Alvin! Alvin!" Simon cried. He couldn't talk, he kept bawling. He is in serious need of help, he needed to get him home.

"Can you stand with my assistance? I need to try to get you home, do you trust me? We can go as slowly as you need to, ok".

Alvin sobbed as he nodded. He helped Alvin stand and took the weight of him leaning on his shoulders as he guided him away from the rock.

Simon looked down the hill to see if Carl and Mitchell were still waiting. They were nowhere to be found. He was seething that they just fled the scene when his brother is in serious need of help. For a Moment he thought that maybe the boys went into town to send someone back up to get them. Even so, one of them should have at least walked back up to check on them. For now though Simon had one priority, Alvin. He wanted to get Alvin down the hill and back home safely.

"What about my bike?" he cried.

"We'll have to leave the bikes here", Simon said to Alvin. "Mom can drive us up here later to get them. Let's just get you home. Hopefully this road will lead us back. Maybe someone will come driving by and give us a lift".

Simon continued to guide Alvin down the hill until they reached the bottom and got to the road. He looked around the area and nothing looked familiar and had no way of telling how far away from home they were, but with no other choice they continued on. Slowly, but surely, they made their way down the road. Alvin kept his injured leg up and hopped on the other paw while he held onto simon for support. At this rate it would take forever to get back.

After they had gone a few feet, Alvin stopped and cried, "oh my God!"

"What? What's wrong" Simon asked. He looked at him and noticed the front of his pants were soaked.

"I peed my pants!" he whimpered. "Oh, God, it hurts!"

"Try to relax", Alvin said to Simon, trying to calm him down.

"I can't believe I peed my pants!" he repeated as he sobbed.

"You're under a lot of stress right now, Alvin", Simon said. "You can change when we get home, before Mom runs you into the hospital!"

"The hospital!" he exclaimed. "Why did this happen? Why was I so stupid? I trusted them that it would be ok, but it wasn't and they left me in this state!"

"Aren't you glad they didn't talk you out of taking your helmet off?" Simon remarked.

Alvin couldn't take it anymore, he broke down into tears, making self-pitying remarks, calling himself a wimp and a baby for allowing himself to get hurt. He couldn't walk even with his brothers' attempts to aid him. Helpless, they sat at the side of the road and hoped someone would come driving along soon, hopefully someone they could trust enough to ride with. He sat with Alvin as tears stained his blood dried cheeks. He put his arm around Alvin to comfort him, Alvin wanted to take his helmet off, but Simon talked him out of doing so in case there was a head injury that his helmet was keeping enclosed. After five minutes of waiting, someone was driving by; Simon waved the person in a frantic manner to stop. The person indicated and pulled over. It was a man as Simon explained what happened and that they needed a ride back home so that their Mom can get him some much needed medical attention. He was a game warden and they felt that they could trust him. The nice man dropped them off at the corner and they could walk another two blocks to their house.

They walked in and their Mom looked up from her magazine, shocked at the sight of her son in the condition he is in.

"Oh my goodness Alvin, dear, what on Earth happened?"

Simon frantically explaining to their mother, "Bike accident, I've checked him out, visible signs are facial lacerations, his arm is cut and his leg may be badly bruised or broken, I'm sorry that this has happened Mom".

"Ok sit here while I get some disinfectant for the grazes", Claire said. "Why are you sorry? It was neither of your faults; accidents happen, I'm happy that you actually went with them, thank you for getting him home… speaking of them, where are the boys?"

"Ugh waste of space, after the accident happened, they fled the scene!"

"What! Right I'll be informing their mother about this! Maybe she'll teach them some responsibility".

Claire took some cotton pads and the disinfectant, "This might sting a little, be brave for me", she warned as she cleaned the wounds on his face and leg. He whimpered and scrunched his eyes in anguish as the burning sensation shot through his body. As she was cleaning his wounds, she picked up a slight odour of urine and noticed his pants were damp.

"Oh did you wet yourself?" she asked with sympathy as she placed as hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"He did whilst I was helping him back, he can't put any weight on his leg and it seemed that he didn't feel it when he did", Simon comforted him as he sobbed.

"Here let's help you out of these and get you cleaned up".

He had to put some shorts on so that it doesn't aggravate the grazing on his leg. The door opened suddenly with Theodore walking in.

"I'm back, mo- oh my goodness Alvin! Are you ok?" Theodore rushed to his aid.

His Mom explained what had happened to the youngest, Alvin honestly expected Theodore to mock him for wetting himself, but he was touched by a comforting hand on his shoulder as he showed great compassion.

"You're banged up good there, Alvin, Mom I suggest getting Alvin checked out in case there are serious problems".

"I agree, I'll bring a change of clothes just in case we need them, Simon, Theodore, I've unlocked the car, could you assist Alvin in getting into the front seat of the car please?"

"Of course, Mom".

While they were riding in the car, Alvin wet his pants again. He looked down and saw the wet patch on his crotch.

"I did it again!" he cried. "Why do I keep peeing my pants?"

"Oh honey", Claire said to Alvin. "You're probably really nervous about all this, we'll get you into the emergency room and the doctors will look you over".

As they approached the hospital's entrance Alvin became increasingly nervous. The cold, sterile, institutional atmosphere of the emergency room only contributed to his discomfort. Simon and Theodore waited outside the emergency ward while their Mom escorted Alvin in a wheelchair into the ward. They waited nervously as Simon thought about what had happened to Alvin and how all of this could have been avoided if only Alvin hadn't taken such a big risk. After Alvin had been initially examined and treated for his injuries, his mother exited the emergency ward, but Alvin is no-where to be found.

"How's Alvin?" Simon asked his Mom, worried about his condition.

"I'll tell you in a moment", his mother said, trying to calm him down.

"Is he ok?"

"Honey, I don't know", she answered as she held Simon and Theodore's paws. "He's going to live, we do know that".

A few minutes later they watched Alvin come out of the emergency ward in the wheelchair he was brought in being pushed by the nurse. All he had on was a hospital gown and his left knee was in a brace. The abrasions on his face were treated. Simon, Theodore and their Mom followed as the nurse wheeled Alvin up to his room. The doctors have concerns about Alvin's internal organs from the description of the accident, the velocity he was thrown at and the objects he collided with. They wanted to monitor him, so he would need to stay overnight for observation.

Alvin sobbed as he was forced to hug and kiss his Mom goodbye that evening. Simon felt guilty about not talking him out of going on the bike ride, he hugged him before Theodore held his paw as he hugged him too, promising to come in the morning. His mother and his brothers left the hospital. As Alvin's gown had ridden up, it could be seen that he was in a diaper; a thick, white pad covered his crotch. This sight briefly reminded Simon of how Alvin had worn diapers for his bed-wetting and he didn't think he would ever see him wear diapers again. A flood of painful memories about wearing diapers filled Alvin's mind.


	3. Alvin's Condition

Chapter 3: Alvin's condition

The next evening, Alvin is lying in his hospital bed digesting what the doctors have told him about his condition. He is hoping that the doctors don't tell his family before he has a chance to see them. He knows that from the observations of a fact that he will be let out tonight. He lay there content about this fact. At around half five in the late afternoon, he saw his family walk in, he sat up carefully in his bed painfully as he is still sore understandably. The doctor in charge of the case directed them in a room away from Alvin's ward. Alvin watched on and sighed as he lay down again.

The doctor places the x-rays on the lamp to show that Alvin has no serious injuries, to his limbs at least.

"As you can see from the x-rays we did overnight there isn't any fractures or breaks to any of his limbs which is positive, I expect him to be able to walk properly again in a few weeks, but for now he will require crutches as he still can't put a lot of weight on his leg, but I encourage that he try to build strength in it and keep it elevated at night with lots of rest".

Claire nodded occasionally during the prognosis, this sounds good so far. The doctors' expression turned from cheery to a more sombre one as he sighs. Claire felt that she thought too soon, she is going to be given some bad news now when everything seems positive.

"I wish I could do something about his other problem, his bladder has suffered nerve damage so he can't tell when he's urinating which explains the accidents when the bike accident occurred and on the way here, this injury I hope isn't permanent however right now with rest and relaxing for the time being, we hope for a full recovery. I recommend some pain medication for the aches and pains, but obviously his other issue is a problem, since it is nerve damage, I will prescribe him a pack of these to help him stay dry", said the doctor.

Simon mind clouded over as he remembered Alvin saying "you know how I feel about wearing…those things…I swore after what I been through that I never wear them again."

"Oh no, you mean…" Simon dreaded Alvin's reaction to this.

"Yes, Alvin will need to wear incontinence pants", the doctor concurred.

"You mean diapers".

"Well… yes they are diapers, but most don't associate them as that as they aren't comfortable with the concept of calling them that and wearing them post-toddlerhood", the doctor said pulling out a couple of pamphlets, "Here are some pamphlets that Alvin can read to reassure him that he's not alone and if he shows any signs of regression into his old depressed ways, please don't hesitate to give us a call".

"Ok thank you doctor", said Claire gratefully as she took the pamphlets and the prescription, she looked at it, "Youth size incontinence briefs".

She looked up again, "Can we see him?"

"Yes you may, I'll show you where his room is", replied the doctor.

The doctor showed Claire and her sons to Alvin's room, he looked at them with bright eyes. While he is glad to see them, he is hiding the deep gloom inside him that threatens to surface. He let his defence down as his expression changed from a gleaming one to a glum look on his face.

"I hafta wear diapers now!" he exclaimed with a tear rolling down his face.

His Mom's heart melted when she saw his reaction, no hi mom, the first thing he mentions is his situation. Not wanting to show any change towards him, she walked over to him and held his paw.

"I know, honey, the doctor told me", his Mom said.

"I'm ten years old!" he exclaimed.

"Alvin, sweetie", his mother said as she gently rubbed her son on his back, feeling almost overwhelmed with emotion as she saw how it is affecting him. His head is buried in his paws as he cried.

"I can't go to school, not like this, everyone will think I'm a baby! I'm not a baby!"

Claire sat thinking how to explain this to him, to make it better for him to digest, "Just because you'll be wearing diapers doesn't mean you're a baby", Claire comforted him.

"Wanna bet; the whole neighbourhood still think I'm a baby so how does wearing diapers not make me a baby?"

"Ok, how about this approach? A lot of people have to wear diapers all their lives. It's just something some people have to live with. The doctor gave me some pamphlets that explain what happened to you and what it will mean for you so you'll understand and hopefully accept the whole situation. There is a lot of reassuring information in here".

"I know what happened to me? I took Carl and Mitchell on their offer and abandoned me when I had the accident, some friends, right? What I won't do straight away is accept this is my situation".

"Ok we'll allow it to sink in, hopefully in time you will".

Alvin's mother assisted him to get dressed as they prepare for him to be discharged from the hospital that Sunday evening. Alvin briefly looked over the pamphlets and set them aside to read later if he can be bothered. Alvin placed his arms into the ring supports on his crutches as he tries them out for the first time. He will need to use this as an aid to get around for a few days whilst his legs heals, mainly his knee. For the first few minutes, he struggles with the concept of using his arms to aid him hopping. He struggled as he hobbled down the long hospital concourse. To Alvin, this seems a formidable task to perform on crutches. While Simon and Theodore walk alongside his brother, they could hear his diaper crinkling beneath his pants. They could also see a little bulge from their thickness. They didn't want to embarrass him even more by mentioning that they bulge in the rear and remained silent as they made their way to the entrance. Their mom collected the pain medication for Alvin, plus the pamphlets and most notably, a plain white generic-labelled packed that reads "Youth size incontinence briefs". She is also carrying a smaller package that contains some diaper doublers for extra absorbency. Alvin felt embarrassed as he watched his mom carry the package of his diapers. No matter what the label reads, no matter what the doctor said, no matter which creative euphemisms are used, they are diapers to Alvin and this is most likely what everyone will call them for the sake of brevity.

On the way home, Alvin's stomach rumbled, Claire didn't feel like cooking tonight so they ate out instead. They approached McDonald's, Alvin's face beamed like a light, he is so glad to be rid of hospital food and finally eat "real food" again, as he put it. Whilst they were sitting down, Alvin watched a boy walk into the restroom, he sighs as he shook his head. He put a few fries in his mouth as his taste-buds were consumed by the saltiness of the fries as his mind went back to the boy who went into the restroom. He realised that this is one thing he will probably never do again. Alvin sat in his seat feeling uncomfortable as he worries about others in the restaurant knowing that he is wearing a diaper.

"If you keep talking about it, then somebody might hear you then they might know", Simon said, hoping to get his brother to relax and to stop brooding over his diapers. His attitude towards his diapers is beginning to get on his nerves.

Back home, Alvin is glad to see his home once again. While at the hospital where the air is cold and sterile, his home has the warm ambiance that can't be replicated and he is looking forward to sleeping in his own bed tonight. Since he has no homework to do, he sat in the living room and watched some TV. Whilst sitting there, Simon walked into the bathroom. Alvin again overwhelmed by the thought of not ever going into the bathroom except to brush his teeth or take a shower. He wondered if he would have to go the other way too in his diaper.

Later that evening, Alvin again sit in front of the TV trying to ignore the fact he's in diapers, however the fact he has no control over urination no more fails to show itself. His mother wandered in and saw the wet spot on his pants and concludes that his diaper leaked.

"Alvin, you need that diaper changed".

"Don't call it a diaper!" Alvin whined.

"Well, it is a lot easier to say than incontinence pants though that doesn't really sound any better than diaper".

"I can't go through with this!" Alvin cried.

"I realise that this has all just started for you, Alvin", his mother said to comfort him, "it will take you a while to adjust, but you will. At least you're not in a wheelchair for the rest of your life; thank goodness you had your helmet on! Who knows what might have happened to you otherwise! Things could be a lot worse, sweetie".

"I know", Alvin sniffled, "but I still have to wear these … d-d-diapers!" Alvin realise that sooner or he has to get used to hearing and using that word frequently.

"Well, let's get you changed", his mother said.

As Alvin's body is still sore from bruises, his mother assisted him in changing his diapers. After his wounds have healed, he will be expected to be able to change his own diapers.

His mother held out her hand for Alvin to be assisted out of the chair as she helped him to his room, she assured him that when his wounds were healed he will be shown how to deal with this himself. However for now she asked him to trust her as she explained that he needed help the first two weeks of this. She took down his pants and despite her carefulness she still managed to tweak his knee.

"Owww!" he yelped.

"Sorry honey, I'll be more careful".

She then proceeded to change him into another diaper, she opened the fresh pack of diapers that the hospital provided and stood there with a realisation.

"I didn't think I'd be doing this again so soon", she thought as she turned back to her son lying there waiting for her to diaper him again.

"Ok Alvin, I'm just going to get this over with, you'll be able to do this yourself once you are healed".

Sensing his discomfort, she changed him professionally and caringly, she stroked his head comfortingly when she finished taping the fresh diaper on him.

"There you are all clean", she turned and picked his pants up so that she could wash them.

"Can you get me another pair of pants to put on?" Alvin asked.

"Are you sure you need to wear them now?" she asked.

"Oh come on, I'm still adjusting, I don't want to walk around like this!" he whined.

"Well, you'll be going to bed in a few hours and besides, who else, but your brothers and I are going to see you wearing them?"

"Can't you just get me my pyjamas then?"

"Ok Alvin", she conceded, "I guess you feel differently about these than underwear".

"That's because they're diapers not underwear besides I only wore them around the house because I was too hot with pants on".

She took out his pyjamas and assisted getting him ready for bed. Wearing a freshly changed diaper, Alvin still having trouble getting up from being achy, his mom assisted him. He follows his mom to the living room where he joins Simon and Theodore at the computer playing a game. Before bed, his mother checked and changed him again before helping him into bed. His crotch bulged out with the diaper double she inserted for more absorbency. Simon and Theodore were sitting on Simon's bed.

"How do you think he's taking it?" Theodore asked.

"I can't really tell, I hope that he can come around and accept it though at this point I doubt it", replied Simon.

"It's going to tough keeping this from everyone at school".

"Yeah you're right there Theo", he sighed, "Why, oh, why did I not do more to stop him?"

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it, it was those boys fault, they coerced him to do it", replied Theodore comforting him.

"Yeah true, thanks Theodore".

"No problem Simon".

Alvin is forced to stay at home from school for the next couple days and he requested that his brothers pick up his books and assignments for him to complete in his absence. His mother unusually made a phone call to work taking some time off to take care of him. Just before lunch, Alvin is lying on the couch in his diaper watching TV, when he had some disturbance in his stomach. He of course has still got control over his bowels. He thought that he could just do it in the bathroom like normal and re-attach the diaper when he is finished.

"Mom, I need to go to the bathroom", Alvin called out to her.

"Ok, just go and I'll change you when you're ready", replied his Mom.

He sat up and thought, "That's not the response I was expecting, or does she think I regained bladder control?"

"No, Mommy", he said, "I mean, I have to go … you know, the other way".

"Oh right", his Mom didn't quite expect this so soon.

Alvin sighed as his stomach is starting to hurt from the pressure, "Do I really have to do it in my diaper?"

"Well, those diapers are designed to handle poop as well as pee, Alvin".

"I have fur, you know and that's a problem, I know it's going to be messy and stinky!" he whined.

"Just let me take care of it, ok, sweetie?" his mother comforted him. "Don't let your messy diapers bother you. This ol' Mom's been through it all and seen it all before!"

"Why can't you just take the diaper off, set me on the toilet and put it back on when I'm done?"

"I know it's embarrassing, but the diaper tapes hold a firm grip on the plastic and will rip the diaper and it will be no good afterwards".

Alvin groaned in anguish knowing that she had a firm argument for him to give up using the bathroom other than washing himself and when he has food poisoning. He sighed.

"Alright fine, but I warn you it won't be pleasant".

"Trust me I've seen it all, call me when you're ready to be changed, ok, sweetie".

His mother left him to do some housework as he sat contemplating on what he is expected to do now for the other bodily function. The same method applies here too, he sighed as the pressure built too much and lying there, he fills his diaper. He lay there afterwards completely hot and flushed with embarrassment as a distinct odour enveloped where he lay. He called his mother once his flush went away as she guided him to his room to clean him up.

She changed him fairly quickly and professionally for a ten year old, he was expecting it to have taken longer due to his size.

"You did that pretty quickly and I have to admit I don't mind it now", said Alvin lying there in a white plastic diaper.

"Yeah I have changed your cousin when he was in diapers too and he was pretty big so I have experience", said his Mom as she discarded his messy diaper in the diaper pail.

He stood up slowly and limped out to the dining room in his clean diaper to which he knew wasn't going to be case very long. He is served a bowl of hot soup and some sandwiches. Secretly Claire watched on as he struggled with his predicament, she actually wanted to spoon feed him, but she knew that this would hurt his sensitive feelings and give him even more reason to hate the situation. For she would let him adjust to wearing diapers on his own.


	4. Alvin's New Life

Chapter 4 – Alvin's new life

Alvin may be physically ready to return to school the following Wednesday, but he wasn't mentally ready to return. He wasn't mentally ready to face his peers, most of whom he disliked, particularly his former friends Mitchell and Carl who abandoned him in a time of need. He sat in his room knowing that he has to return to school, he couldn't bare the torment that the kids are going to unleash when they find out about the diapers. He sighed and looked sombrely at the pamphlet he was given at the hospital by the doctor; he pushed it away as soon as he got home. He didn't want to see or read what he been through, it was like someone liked to give him a kick up the backside just when everything seemed to go to plan. He however took out the pamphlet and studied it. On it was the title "Urinary Incontinence" in normal sized text, upon opening it he discovered that it only told him about the condition. He discarded the pamphlet and studied another; he looked at the last one as he struggled to keep himself from feeling low. The last one was attached to his medical report of the incident. He read the medical history with great difficulty due to the typical scribble of doctors' notes. Giving up deciphering the gibberish on his medical report, he turned his attention to the pamphlet stapled on the report entitled "Perineal Injury", he read it slowly and as he read, his mind had a flashback to the incident.

_Flashback_

_His bike slid away and tumbled down the hill and into one of the rocks on the left hand side of the path. His body thrown at high velocity into a rock on the other side as he continued to flip flop down the hill, it all happened so quickly._

He closed his eyes and scrunched them as he visualised the whole thing, the way he tumbled and rolled, the positions he landed in and continued to flip and fall until he came to a halt in extreme pain. He opened them again as he felt his diaper go from dry to wet without him feeling it coming on, he groaned as he was reminded of the problem seems to be permanent. He read the pamphlet and he learned that the muscles at the back of the genitals are called the perineum and damaging the nerves in this region causes urinary problems. He felt like crying right there and then, his thoughts however were interrupted by a voice which made Alvin's ears prick up.

"Alvin", Simon said as he looked in.

"…" Alvin sat there with a blank expression in a wet diaper.

"Are you ok? Do you need a diaper change?" asked Simon with concern.

All Alvin could muster was a nod to confirm the answer to the second question.

"Ok, I'll get Mom to change you", said Simon as he went downstairs.

A few moments later Claire came into his room and Alvin was lying down waiting for her to change him.

"Are you feeling ok? I haven't seen you come down yet", asked Claire with concern.

"I'm fine Mom, I was just reading those pamphlets", replied Alvin.

"Ok, you know you're going back to school today".

Alvin nodded, "I don't want to though, everyone will see me like this, please can I stay home a little longer?" he whined.

She sighed, "I know it's difficult, but Alvin you're going to have to go back to school sooner or later besides you've missed enough school as it is this year".

She finished changing him; he stood up and looked down at them.

"See how it shows", he whined.

"Ok, how about we slip on some underwear on over them, they'll only see the waistband on the underwear and kids usually don't mind that their underwear shows anyway".

"Ok Mom, let's do that".

"Good", she sighed with relief that he is encouraged by the idea and returning to school rather than the opposite.

His mother helped him put his underwear on since his knee was still a little sore to move swiftly and risk injury. The underwear was new and covered his bulky diaper sufficiently.

Before Alvin left for school, his mother stuffed a stack of six diapers in his backpack.

"Six diapers, I'm only in school for six hours mom".

"I know that, but I just want to give the school nurse a head start on dealing with this issue".

"The school nurse! Oh great, she knows I'm the only one in these great, I wonder when the others will find out".

"No Alvin, she knows that other kids have issues like this, do you remember when you had issues when you're younger and she put you in these".

"Ugh don't remind me, in fact this whole thing sucks".

"I know it's all started for you", said Claire sympathetically.

"Do I just take these to her?"

"Yes Alvin, you need to take these to her first thing".

"God, this is embarrassing", Alvin turned away.

"Trust me, the school nurse knows it all, she is trained to deal with this in a professional manner", his mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and turned to face her, "Ok the school nurse knows, how about my teacher?"

"She knows too".

"She knows too! Oh no, not Mrs Fleming", exclaimed Alvin.

"Alvin, she has to know, you aren't the first she's dealt with this issue and needing to give permission for you to see the nurse about this problem".

"I guess I'll just blurt it out then and take the pain throughout my life then", Alvin walked to the kitchen and grabbed his lunch money.

His mother stuffed the diapers in his bag, "It will get easier, I promise".

"Fat chance of that", Alvin sighed, "See you later".

"See you later boys".

Simon turned to Claire, "I'll look after him, mom".

"I know you will Simon, thanks".

Alvin hobbled with Simon and Theodore to the bus stop, they walked in silence. Simon didn't know whether to initiate conversation or not fearing that Alvin might bite his head off for doing so. Whilst standing at the bus stop, Alvin heard comments about him.

"What happened?" asked one kid in the third grade.

"Nothing happened, bike accident no big deal".

"Oh ok", the conversation died at that moment as if it didn't occur.

"Typical idiotic, pathetic losers they call peers", thought Alvin bitterly.

The bus arrived ten minutes later and they boarded the bus, Alvin sat in his usual place, placing his crutches in between his legs and looked out of the window. He sat in silence defiantly looking into space until they pulled up outside the school; he heisted his bag on his shoulder and hobbled down the gangway of the bus. As he stepped off the bus, he could hear his diaper rustle underneath his clothing as an annoying reminder of his life to deal with. He hobbled to the nurses' office.

"Ah are you Alvin Seville?" asked Nurse Maria.

"Uh… yeah I am", replied Alvin sheepishly.

"I see you're a little bruised up, let me help you with your backpack", Maria offered.

"No, no its ok I've got it", Alvin replied only for him to struggle with his crutches.

"Now, now, you're injured and need some assistance, don't struggle ok", said Maria.

"Now you're sounding like my mom", said Alvin.

"Ok Alvin, I have been informed and read about your incident, I'm sorry that has happened to you", said Maria sympathetically.

"I hate this".

"I know, but it does get easier, would you like some counselling for this?"

"No, I want a functioning bladder, now can I leave these things with you and be done with it?"

Maria sighed, "Ok Alvin, but I urge you to get some counselling when you feel ready to come to terms with what happened, your supplies will be in tray nineteen", said Maria.

"Nineteen, right ok".

"Do you need changing now?" asked Maria.

"No, I'm ok for now", replied Alvin.

"Ok Alvin, just wander in when you need to, I'll know why you're here".

Alvin felt that he could trust the school nurse to deal with his diaper changes as he hurried to beat the bell.

Throughout the day, Alvin's attention was split between having a diaper on and whether anyone knew yet. Also on his classes as much as he paid attention, he didn't like the fact he was sat in a diaper in the classroom, to him it felt out of place and sort of made him feel younger than he should be. He wondered if because he was number nineteen in the nurses' organised system that there were in fact eighteen other kids who wear diapers to school too. He looked in front of him while doing his maths work, in the row in front of him to the right sat a boy by the name Marvin. He was a new kid who moved a few months ago, like Alvin was shy and had little to no friends. Alvin couldn't help, but notice that his pants were filled out more so than others, he diverted his eyes back to his work as he saw him turn around. He followed Marvin at recess at a safe distance before he realised what he was up to.

"Why are you following me?" Marvin asked Alvin.

"I'm uh not following you".

"Then what are you doing?" Marvin asked nervously.

Just then Mitchell and Carl wandered over to the pair and Marvin walked away from the scene. The two boys looked at Alvin and feigned pity only in a mocking fashion.

"Aww, diddums faw' down on his bikey-wikey?" Mitchell teased Alvin as he propped himself on his crutches.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" Alvin snapped back.

"We didn't make you go down the hill, you did, now we know why you wore a helmet, it's because you're a baby and can't ride a bike".

"Shut up!"

"Ooh, look who's trying to be tough".

Carl looked uncomfortable watching Mitchell do this to Alvin, but stood back and watched.

"I wonder what happens when I do …" Mitchell tried kicking at the crutches, "this".

"Knock it off!" Alvin tried to maintain his balance as Carl didn't get involved still stood watching.

Simon was out on the playground and saw this scene happen, knowing that he should do something, he walked over to Mitchells' amusement.

"Hey look, it's your nerdy brother, what is he gonna do?" Mitchell asked in a sarcastically feared tone.

"Mitchell, you're the biggest jerk I know!" he looked at Alvin, "Look what you did to my brother!"

"I didn't do anything, I didn't force him to come down the hill, he did it himself", he defended strongly.

"No, but you coerced him to do it!" Simon yelled, not taking his excuses.

"Uh co-erce?" Mitchell asked.

"Wow you are dumb, go read a book, educate yourself for a change! You might learn a few words like that!" Simon looked down and smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Mitchell snarled.

"Did you guys get punished when I told my mom that you abandoned us in need? Or has she got no guidelines for a pair of no good bullies? Why did you guys leave, huh?"

"We didn't know that your mom got told and to answer your question we uh we were going to get help, but have you tried going up that hill without a bike? No chance".

"One of you could've stayed and helped, but oh no you couldn't do that because two dumb heads are just as bad as one", Simon was seething.

"We were going to honest", Carl looked guilty.

"Oh please, give me a break; I'll make sure your parents hear of this incident, just leave my sight, you two make me sick just looking at you".

"Ok we'll go", Carl guided Mitchell away towards some other kids.

The emotion of the scene just struck Alvin as he started to cry, Simon guided him to a nearby bench and sat him down as he sobbed. He comforted him, "Don't cry Alvin, you're at school, look, I'll inform the principal about them to not bother you anymore".

"I don't want to be here, Simon, everyone hates me", sobbed Alvin.

"Not everyone dislikes you", said Simon rubbing his back.

"I thought they were going to be great friends".

"They're jerks, Alvin, you don't need jerks as friends", said Simon looking around, "Look there has to be someone here that you can interact with; you can't mope around on your own every recess".

"Well there was this one kid, I tried talking to him, but he got nervous because I followed him".

There was only five minutes of recess left when he realised he had wet his diaper. He informed his brother that he was going to the 'bathroom', to which Simon knew what he meant. Not wanting Alvin to sit on his own at lunch, he said to meet him and Steve at lunch.

Alvin went back to the school building and headed towards the nurses' office. She recognised him from earlier that morning and led him to the back room. He felt nervous about allowing the nurse to assist on removing his pants since his crutches inhibit his ability to do it himself. Sensing his discomfort she tried to make Alvin feel as comfortable as she could, but maintain her professionalism. She expertly changed him out of the soaking diaper and cleaned him and re-diapered him. She sent him on his way with a note to excuse him for being tardy. He handed the note to his teacher who clued him on the assignment and directed him to his seat. During the lesson, he was preoccupied by Marvin that he found himself not paying attention to the lesson to his embarrassment. Later on in the lesson the teacher split the class into groups by last name so Alvin and Marvin fell into the same group. Alvin thought that this may be his chance to start something with him.

"You're Marvin aren't you?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, so?" replied Marvin.

At least that got the dialogue started, but how to get the conversation going with an ice-breaker.

"What are you doing at lunch?"

"Eating, what else?"

"Me … too", he felt stupid that this wasn't a good start and nothing was established as they disbanded for lunch.

Alvin paid for his lunch and sat down with Simon and Steve, Steve looked over at Alvin who prodded his lunch around not feeling particularly hungry.

"I heard about the accident, Alvin, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, just a little sore still", replied Alvin.

"You poor baby", said Steve.

Simon almost choked on his juice as he coughed and Alvin looked at Steve suspiciously as he thought he knew that he was wearing diapers. Simon recovered from his little moment banging his chest.

"A little inappropriate don't you think Steve?" Simon said through embarrassment.

"What, can't a friend care about another friends' brother?"

"Well no it's not that, it's how you said it".

"What's wrong with him?" asked Steve as he looked over at Alvin looking suspiciously.

"Oh he doesn't like being called 'baby'", replied Simon.

"Sorry, mate didn't mean it in that way", said Steve holding his hand out, "No hard feelings, right?"

Alvin shook his hand and went back to prodding his meal once again.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, Alvin had wet his diaper again during class and debated on whether to ask Mrs Flemings' permission to have it dealt with. Knowing that she was notoriously strict on students using the bathroom during class, he decided to wait until he got home to be changed. When it was too late to do anything about it, he realised that his mom wasn't going to be home from work when he gets home meaning his brother would have to change him. He cursed under his breath as he realised this. When they got home, Simon looked at how he was walking and knew that the diaper was saturated, but asked anyway.

"Do you need a diaper change Alvin?"

"I … I'll wait until Mom gets home", replied Alvin.

"Mom did ask me to check your diapers, Alvin".

"No!" Alvin yelled in defiance.

"Alvin! You can't change yourself yet, you're still on crutches, at least for a few days you would be courteous enough to allow me to change you when Mom isn't here to do it for you, don't make this difficult".

Alvin sighed, "Fine, do what you want; I have no control over my situation no more".

He lay down on the floor and waited for Simon to get together the supplies. He stood over him and closed his eyes for a moment as he envisioned what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you have to realise that you're injured and need assistance, ok, that means getting changed by me as well as Mom".

"Still doesn't mean I like it".

"I understand, come on, let's get this wet diaper off and give you a dry one", said Simon.

"Fine if you must", said Alvin as he took off his pants and underwear to reveal a sopping wet diaper.

"Wow that is soaking, when did you last change?"

"Uh, after lunch", replied Alvin.

"Geez, you really don't know when you go at all".

"Nope, did you read about the injury I had?"

"I can't say I have, no".

"I've damaged the nerves in the perineum".

"Ah ok, where is that located? I haven't heard of that before".

"According to the pamphlet, it's the muscles behind the scrotum".

"Oh ok", said Simon feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation, quickly dried his fur with a cloth and re-diapered him.

He stood him up and looked as though he wasn't getting his pants back on.

"Uh Simon, can I have my pants?"

"Well Steve isn't coming over if that's what you were worried about".

"Oh … then I'll be alright".

He went back to the kitchen, after an hour of trying to catch up on the schoolwork he missed, he felt his stomach grumble.

"Ugh, not again, once was fine", muttered Alvin.

Simon was in his room talking over their homework with Steve on the phone, he called for Simon to take his diaper off. A few seconds later he creaked open his door, "What do you need? I'm on the phone".

"Can you come here?" Alvin asked.

"What is it?" replied Simon as he got off the phone.

"Can you take my diaper off?"

"Do you need changing already?"

"Well no", Alvin blushed, "… but I …"

"What's the matter?" asked Simon.

"I have to uh poop", replied Alvin as he blushed.

"Why not just go in the diaper? They're made for that too", said Simon.

Like his mother told him, just use his diapers for its intended purpose whether it was pee or poop. He sighed and thought that Simon had to be reluctant to do such a task.

"Why can't you take my diaper off and let me use the toilet then re-attach the diaper on?"

"No sense wasting a good diaper".

"But you can re-attach it, can't you?"

"Those tapes will rip it and it would be no good after that".

"But you'll have a big mess to clean up!"

He sighed, "I know, but I'll change you once you're done and besides if I can handle our cousins' messy diapers then I'm pretty sure I can handle yours".

"This is embarrassing!" Alvin exclaimed, "I can't use the bathroom for anything anymore!"

"You're not the only one Alvin, I'm sure there are other kids out there in the same state as you are", said Simon trying to reason with him.

"Well actually there are", said Alvin.

"Really!" Simon exclaimed.

"Yeah uh, I think there are eighteen others before I got to the nurses' office that needs diapers at school".

"Would you know any?" asked Simon.

Alvin shook his head, "unfortunately not, but I am speculating on one kid in my class, Marvin is his name".

"Hmm why don't you invite him over?"

"I couldn't get a conversation going", Alvin replied sheepishly.

"That's ok Alvin, does he have any friends?"

"Not that I know of, no".

"Great, let's try it and find out about him, maybe he's pretty cool".

"Ok Simon I trust you", Alvin smiled slightly and frowned as he held his stomach, "Oh goodness".

He felt his control slip away as he lost it in his diaper. He blushed with embarrassment as he continued to fill his diaper.

"Oh munk, I'm sorry", sobbed Alvin.

"It's ok Alvin", said Simon as he comforted him, "Come on, I'll change you now".

As he was helped to his room the weight in his diaper drooped and sloshed against him, making him feel dirty and horrible.

Simon grabbed a towel from the utility and laid it on the floor for protection, Alvin reluctantly lay down to avoid squishing the mess that contained in his diaper. There was definitely a stronger odour than last time; he put his head on the floor trying to ignore the fact that Simon was actually cleaning his posterior right now. He sighed as he thought about the accident in greater detail, why was he so stupid? He wouldn't have Simon or his mom changing him if he hadn't gone down the hill. He whimpered as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Shh it's ok Alvin, you'll be clean in no time", said Simon to comfort him.

After five minutes he powdered him and put him in another diaper, before taping up the dirty one and putting it in the diaper pail.

"There all clean, that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Simon.

"No I guess not", he sighed as he got up.

They went on the computer after Simon took the towel to the laundry room and washed his hands until their mother came home, Theodore joined them too. He picked up on an odour from Alvin to which he speculated that Simon just changed Alvin so he dropped his suspicion that Alvin needed changing again.

Before their mother came home, she stopped off at a medical supply store to pick up some more diapers for Alvin. She mentioned to the clerk that her son recently injured his bladder and was a heavy wetter. She also suspected that he would get used to using them for its intended purpose so she also mentioned that they needed to contain bowel movements too. The clerk recommended a trial product that was twice as thick as the hospital diapers and she mentioned that it can hold three times as much as the hospital generic brand. She took them and thanked her for the advice; secretly she enjoyed having a second motherhood to Alvin. She thought that this would be best achieved by putting her son in more absorbent diapers. She wanted him to try to enjoy them as much as she wanted him to though she wouldn't hold her breath on it.


	5. The secret is out somewhat

Chapter 5: The secret is out somewhat

Alvin managed to get through school on Thursday without anyone detecting that he had diapers on. Carl and Mitchell began ignoring him as they move onto hanging out with other kids. Although he has his suspicions, he still wasn't sure how to go about approaching Marvin. He thought that if Marvin indeed wore diapers then in theory and practically he had to be one of the eighteen others that see the school nurse to change, too. Every time he goes to the nurse for a diaper change, he hoped that he would catch Marvin there, but no such luck.

That afternoon, Alvin went to the doctors to get checked out. After examining him, he reported that Alvin's knee and other minor injuries were getting better, but after referring him to an urologist for further examination reiterated that his bladder was done for. Since the knee has healed sufficiently, Alvin was taken off the crutches and his knee out of the brace. His knee was still tender so he still limped as he walked and couldn't move around swiftly. The diapers were there to stay. His mother changed him after the appointment, even though she had the thought of passing the responsibility to him to handle his own diaper changes. She was waiting on him to ask when he could do his own diaper changes, but since he hasn't asked yet, she won't offer the responsibility over to him at the moment.

Alvin was so glad for Friday afternoon to arrive, he caught up on all the homework set for the week despite having two days off with injury, this meant that he would have no homework to worry about over the weekend. He liked being able to go around without crutches, even though his knee was still tender.

Steve joined Simon after school as he boarded the bus with him and his two brothers. Alvin was sure about how to ask Simon for a diaper change with Steve present. He thought of changing his own diaper now. After getting off the bus Alvin pulled Simon over to one side away from Steve while they were walking home, Alvin asked Simon if he would try to change his own diaper now. Simon agreed that he could do it and he understood his reason for wanting to change himself.

When they got in, Alvin started to head to his bedroom. Much to his surprise, he realised that the two big packages of diapers that his mom brought him were still sitting out in plain sight in the corner of the front room for all to see, including Steve. He didn't want to make any attempt to move the diapers and hide them as he could draw attention to them. He hoped that Steve would need the restroom or go into Simon's room or even in the kitchen. Since none of the options were materialising, Alvin decided to boot the computer up and played games while waiting for Steve to leave the room long enough for him to move the diapers and hide them in his closet. Maybe he hasn't noticed them yet, he hoped, but they do look obvious in bright red letters read "Youth Super Absorbency Briefs" with a graphic of a boy modelling them. The hospital issued package was much more subtle in appearance.

Steve had planted himself on the couch to watch TV while Simon was in the kitchen preparing snacks. Alvin ran in the kitchen to tell him about the packages of diapers that were sitting out.

"I can't move them with Steve in the room!" he said.

"Do you want me to ask Steve to leave for a second?" he suggested.

"Sure!" he said.

"I'll call him in here, okay?"

Alvin left the kitchen as Simon called Steve into the kitchen. Steve stood up and left the room, giving Alvin a chance to move his diaper packages back to his bedroom. After he got them safely hidden away he closed his bedroom door. He sighed and proceeded to take off his diaper that was really wet from not changing it since lunch-time. He reached into the drawer, where his diapers were stashed. He felt around and found one last diaper from the hospital. He opened it up and wondered to himself, "How does this thing go on?" Of course he watched his brother and mom change him, but doing it himself was a different ball game. He looked for all his diaper supplies and he found that powdering himself wasn't the same as if Simon or mom doing it for him.

He laid the diaper on his bed with the tabs on the rear; he sat in the middle of it. He reached around one side of his body and he brought the tapes forward close to where his brother brought them to and stuck them in place. He taped the other side and stood up. The diaper was looser than Simon and his mom's diaper changes; he decided to undo the diaper using the white tabs on the blue tabs. He read that they were used to re-adjust the tightness of the diaper though doing so didn't tighten enough, knowing that he couldn't take it off without ripping it; he decided to put on a pair of underwear and hope for the best. Since Steve was here he decided to put his pants back on. When he emerged from his room, Simon looked at him. He silently gestured to ask Alvin if he changed his own diaper and he nodded his head.

A couple hours later, Alvin had wet his diaper whilst he played on the computer; he got up to get a drink. He didn't think anything of it and assumed that his diaper would keep his pants dry. Unfortunately his diaper wasn't on tightly enough and it showed. His urine leaked out the guards of the diaper leaving a wet area on the crotch. Unfortunately for Alvin, Steve noticed it.

"Alvin! Your pants are wet!" he said.

Alvin looked down and much to his horror, he realised that his diaper leaked and left incriminating evidence of his condition. He began to cry with a blush of embarrassment. Simon went over to Alvin and tried to comfort him.

"What's wrong with him?" Steve asked.

"Alvin", Simon said to his brother. "I was afraid Steve was going to find out sooner or later since he's over here so often, so I'll have to tell him".

Alvin continued to sob as Simon put his arm around him and told Steve the story about how the bike riding accident injured Alvin's bladder and he had to start wearing diapers.

"I was wondering what those packages were doing in here", Steve said, "Somebody must have moved them".

"Now he knows!" Alvin cried.

"I'm sorry Alvin", Simon said to his big brother, "but now we don't have to keep it a secret from him anymore".

Steve cautiously got up and went over to Alvin. He knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder and promised him that he wasn't going to laugh or tell anyone else about it. Alvin didn't respond straight away, Steve decided on something that might make him feel better.

"You wanna know something?" Steve said with a sigh, "my cousin wears diapers too, he's fourteen years old and he's worn them all his life. I have been with him and I even changed him a couple times".

This did little to comfort Alvin as his sensitive feelings began to overwhelm him. Any sort of confidence that he gained since the bicycle accident had faded; shame and humiliation suddenly hit him like a brick.

"Let me go change you", Simon said to his brother.

He got up and went back to his bedroom, Simon looked back at Steve looking a bit uncomfortable, "He'll be ok, he's not used to it yet, excuse me a moment", Steve nodded.

Alvin took off his pants and underwear and threw them on the floor and growled as he assumed the position for his brother to change him.

"I'm never changing my own diaper again!" he said.

"Alvin, I guess this sprung on too soon, when you need lessons on how to do it properly for when you live independently then I can show you, but for now if you'd rather me and Mom do it, that's fine", he said, "I don't mind doing it".

"What about Theodore?"

"What about m- oh cover up please", Theodore shielded his eyes.

"Oh sorry Theo, we were discussing whether to let us deal with the diaper changes, Alvin attempted, but it leaked".

"Oh ok, well if you were hoping I do one of them, it would be as bad if not worse than what you could do yourself, Alvin", Theodore laughed, "I mean I haven't changed a diaper before".

"True, ok Theodore you don't have to change me", Alvin looked up sheepishly.

"Good".

"I don't think I will change my own diaper anymore, I don't want anyone seeing me wet my pants again".

"I guess you don't accept it yet", Simon guessed.

"You guessed correctly, I don't accept this, not ever".

Simon sighed as he taped up the wet diaper, "You will eventually surely"; he said wiping the urine from the crotch. He looked in the drawer, "Uh where did you put your new diapers?"

"In the closet, where else?" replied Alvin rhetorically.

Simon walked over to his closet and pulled out the big bag packages. He opened it up and pulled out one of the diapers. He looked at it and was surprised to see how much bigger and thicker these diapers were than the ones she had gotten used to seeing Alvin wearing.

"Oh gosh", he said. "These are, uh, thick, really thick!"

Simon unfolded the diaper and noted it had a wider crotch area and bigger tapes at the sides. Whilst lying on the floor, Alvin wriggled uncomfortably as his stomach was bothering him, so much that he released some gas to stop it bothering him. Before he put it on Alvin, he noted that he hadn't used enough powder; he turned to him as he sniffed the air as he detected a foul odour.

"Ah, you must need to go to the bathroom?"

He nodded as he clenched his cheeks together, releasing more gas, "Since I don't have a diaper on yet, can I use the bathroom?"

Simon thought for a moment before nodding his head, "Fine Alvin, just this once ok, since I haven't changed you yet".

"Ah finally", said Alvin getting up and headed to the bathroom.

Simon sat on his bed shaking his head, "I know it is difficult, but why won't he accept it yet?"

After twenty minutes, Alvin came back, "I'm done", and Simon nodded as he gave him one last wipe before placing the diaper under him. He powdered his crotch to prevent diaper rash and securely taped on the diaper. Upon completion Alvin felt the extra width as it came up tightly into his crotch. He felt like he was wear a doubler with the diaper, except the extra padding was all around him. His rear end felt well-cushioned as he sat up and sensed the increased depth of the diaper's materials. Simon noted how the tapes were not only larger, but the adhesive was stronger, too. The diaper came up even higher on his body than the others. As Alvin turned around, he noted how his rear end was very filled out.

"Uh Alvin", Simon said to his brother. "I hope you don't mind wearing these diapers that Mom got you. They sure are awfully big and thick".

Alvin shrugged, "There all I have", Alvin said. "I'm out of the others".

"At least I won't have to change you for a while", Simon said.

Alvin had one clean pair of pants, so he started putting them on. He realised quickly that the diaper he was wearing was so thick that his pants wouldn't fit over them. He figured that Steve already knew about it anyway and decided to bite the bullet with the thought process of the sooner he lets him see him wearing diapers, the sooner the initial anxiety would be relieved. He exited his room and slowly re-entered the front room. Simon looked at him as did Steve. He had never seen anyone wear such a thick diaper, not even his cousin.

"Aren't you going to put any pants on?" Simon asked surprised that he'd let Steve see him in just his diapers.

"Well I don't have any that will go over them so I'll need new ones", replied Alvin.

"Mom will probably get you some before school on Monday", said Simon.

Steve continued to watch Alvin swiftly waddle past him on the couch as he headed to the kitchen to get a drink. Steve noted that his diapers were really thick and bulged out the back, "I don't think I mind him being in diapers around me", Steve said.

"Good, because you'd be shipped out if you had a problem with it", said Simon.

"Hey, hey I said that I didn't", he put his hands up in defence; "I do have a question for you though".

"Shoot", said Simon.

"Have you ever changed him after he's pooped?"

"Excuse me, why would you ask that?" asked Simon curiously.

"Just wondering", replied Steve.

He looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow, "Ok, sometimes I don't get you, anyway to answer your question, yes I have changed him after he messed them".

"Ewww I have dealt with my cousin's wet diapers, but I've never changed a messy one", said Steve.

Simon raised his eyebrows again, "You've changed diapers before, hmm never knew that, changing diapers is a dirty job, but someone has to do it", Simon quipped.


End file.
